The Icy Support
by Omegaxis1
Summary: This is a Support Conversation from C-S between Flora and Jakob that never existed in the games. Enjoy.


**I dunno why I decided to make this, but hey, some other people wrote support conversations for characters, but since no one else made one for these two, or none that I am aware of, I figured, hey, why not make one myself.**

 **Since I dislike the idea on how Jakob and Flora cannot support one another, despite how she clearly has feelings for him, I decided for go for this. I can understand this can be said for Cordelia and Chrom as well, but for Flora, I feel more pity towards because of how her routes go, particularly how one route goes.**

 **Plus, I disliked how Corrin being Male made a stupid thing where one child character gets locked out if Corrin marries ANYONE that isn't exclusive to him or isn't 2nd Gen. Oh yeah, you think Corrin x Azura are the most canon pairing? Well, good luck losing one of the children characters forever now.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **C Support**

"If that will be all, I will take my leave, Lord/Lady Avatar." Flora left the room where Avatar was in, closing the door behind her. As she turned around, she immediately bumped into someone.

"…" As she looked, she soon realized that it was the butler Jakob, her superior.

"Oh! Jakob?"

"Flora." Jakob seemed to give her a curt nod.

"What are you doing?" Flora asked.

"Just keeping an eye on you." The way he said that sounded strange, almost like there was venom in his voice.

"An eye on me? Whatever for?"

"To make sure that you do not try to harm Lord/Lady Avatar."

Flora was utterly shocked by what Jakob was accusing her of. "What? Why would I try to harm-"

Jakob was swift to interrupt her. "Quick to forget what you did, are you? If you would attempt to recall, you had raised and aimed your weapon towards Lord/Lady Avatar, with the sole intention of claiming his/her life!"

Realization struck her as she recalled the incident in question of when she actually fought Avatar. "Oh…"

"It is only by his/her grace and kindness that you are even allowed to remain in his/her service. However, while he/she may be kind, I will be watching you to make sure that you do not attempt to poison him/her through tea or some other vile method."

"Jakob… Please listen, I know what I did was wrong, but I truly have no intention of bringing anymore harm to Lord/Lady Avatar." Flora tried to plead her case, but Jakob just seemed to no longer listen.

"We shall see about that. Remember, I will be watching." Jakob left immediately after declaring that, leaving Flora by herself.

"Jakob…"

* * *

 **B Support**

"Jakob, I wish to speak with you." It has been some time since they had last spoken, but true to his words, he had been watching her for a while now.

Jakob nodded at her, acknowledging her presence. "Flora."

Flora took a deep breath and spoke. "Why are you so distrustful towards me? I know that I had wronged Lord/Lady Avatar, but I am trying my best to make up for my mistake and help him/her like everyone else."

Jakob nodded at that, but the look of disdain on his face remained. "Perhaps, but that isn't enough to earn my trust after you have broken it. Unlike your sister, who remained loyal to Lord/Lady Avatar, you turned your back on your loyalty, despite how you were Lord/Lady Avatar's servant. I cannot overlook that."

"..." The blue haired maid could only be silent on that, as Jakob made it clear that her offense mattered to him on a more personal level because she was Avatar's maid that was pledged into service, unlike Avatar's siblings and their retainers, who had were not under the same pledge.

"It amazes me how your sister can be so clumsy as a maid, but at least retain her loyalties, while you couldn't retain that loyalty, despite how you were an exemplary maid." It was remarkable how different the two sisters were, even in their combat prowess, where Felicia was actually superior to Flora.

Flora seemed to grow angry by that remark. "Of course Felicia can serve willingly! She didn't even know how we came to serve Lord/Lady Avatar in the first place!"

Jakob seemed to be taken aback by the sudden outburst. "What?"

"I never came to the castle to become a servant willingly! King Garon stole Felicia and I from our home to keep as hostages so that the Ice Tribe wouldn't cause anymore problems for King Garon. Felicia never knew the truth, but I did! I had to endure the knowledge for so long that I felt like I would die! I even considered running away so many times, but I only stayed because..." She choked on those words, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Flora… I…" His tone seemed to have softened, looking at her with some pity. However, this made Flora look at him with a ferocity in her eyes that she holds only in battle.

"I don't need or want your pity, Jakob! But I… I want you to at least accept my loyalties to Lord/Lady Avatar as they are now. Before I only served him/her because I had to, but never because I wanted to. But now… I want to. He/She showed kindness to me even though I pointed my weapon towards him/her, mercy when I deserved no such thing. I will not betray him/her again!"

"…" Jakob seemed troubled, like he wanted to say something to her, but just couldn't.

"I'll prove myself to you! So keep watching me, as you have been! I'll show you that my dedication isn't as petty as you think it is!" Now it was Flora that was leaving Jakob to his thoughts.

"… Flora…"

* * *

 **A Support**

"Flora, come with me." Jakob came so abruptly that Flora had no time to react as he grabbed her arm and began to pull her to follow him.

"Wha -?! Jakob, what are you doing?!"

"Stop arguing, sit down, and show me your leg."

"…!" Flora realized exactly what was happening now, as she was forced to sit down on the chair in his room, and there was even a first aid kit on the table beside them.

"You're injured, aren't you? I noticed that you have been walking rather strangely. Was it from the previous battle?" Jakob had noticed that she seemed to be walking with more pressure on one leg than the other, and sometimes even show signs of pain on her face that she had attempted to hide.

"… Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone. I was afraid that the injury might be too much and would have me removed from the front lines..." Jakob moved her skirt up to examine the gash she had received and it did look painful, and clearly not an easy treatment. Healing magic was not going to be enough to help her here. Opening the kit, he began to try and disinfect the wound.

However, as he was treating her, Jakob had an angered look on his face. "Do you realize how dangerous that would have been? You might end up being unable to walk if you had left this untreated!"

Flora looked away in shame, but still spoke with a determined voice. "It doesn't matter! I have to keep going! I have to prove to you that I mean no harm to Lord/Lady Avatar! Until you can accept me…"

"You have no need for further exertion. I have already forgiven you."

"What?" She was deeply surprised by the sudden change in tone, as he showed no pity or anything, but just concern.

The look on Jakob's face softened as he continued to treat her injury. "I told you, I have been watching you. Seeing how hard you fought, how you risked your life, your health, what you told me about how you came into service to begin with, and how you're even hiding an injury to the point that you can be crippled for life... I would have to be a fool to not realize that you truly mean what you say."

Flora blushed at that. "Jakob…"

Wrapping the bandages around her leg, he then took her hand. "Flora, I have shown you the utmost rudeness because I could not believe in your loyalty towards Lord/Lady Avatar. Can you ever forgive me?"

The blush deepened, but Flora slowly nodded with a smile. "Of course… I understood why you were defensive, because you were right. I was a failure as a maid by raising my weapon against Lord/Lady Avatar. But I swear, I won't ever make that mistake ever again. I will serve him/her forever even."

"Thank you. And you won't have to be alone. Your sister Felicia and myself will be right there by your side."

Flora smiled brightly at that, her eyes tearing up. "Yes… thank you."

* * *

 **S Support**

"Flora, I would like to speak to you."

"Sure, Jakob. What's the matter?" Flora took notice that Jakob had a very serious look on his face.

"There is something serious that I must confess to you."

"You look very serious. Did something happen to Lord/Lady Avatar?" Those would usually be the case that would get Jakob looking like that.

"No, but it is something that is equally as distressing. I fear that what I might say may very well change everything that we have come to know."

Flora gulped at that, feeling a bit nervous. "Wh-what is it?"

"Flora, I seem to have fallen in love you."

"… W-whaaaat?! What?! WHAT?!" Flora blushed an extremely bright red when the words completely sank in, and the temperature seemed to slowly drop.

Jakob nodded. "I knew you would react with such disdain. Nonetheless, I had to confess, else these feelings would burst at the seams."

The maid's distressed emotions began to make her feel slightly dizzy, but she tried hard to gather her thoughts. "Wait… wait a minute! This can't be real, can it?"

"I know that you must be disgusted, what with how I had treated you all this time. Not only that, but I-"

"Would you just wait one second?!" She couldn't concentrate the way he was going.

"Fl-Flora?" He was starting to feel the temperature drop in the room, and realized that her ice powers were likely starting to grow out of control.

"Y-you… love me? That can't be…" She couldn't be sure if this was real or a dream, but she had to make sure she heard him correctly.

Composing himself, he nodded. "I am afraid it is. I have been watching you closely for so long now. Ever since you first arrived in the castle, in fact, but it was only recently when I watched you so closely to such an extent out of mistrust, that I had somehow fallen in love with you. However, because of how I treated you, I know you cannot feel the same, but I just wanted you to kn-"

"Would you stop jumping to conclusions and let me answer properly?!" She could not take him putting words in her mouth at the rate he was going, and it was making her somewhat angry.

"A-ah, yes. Of course..." Jakob swallowed as he grew nervous by her anger, as if a blizzard might just start in the room they were in.

Flora took a deep breath several times, trying to relax, and the temperature in the room slowly returning to normal. "Jakob… I… I love you too."

Jakob stared at her for some time, but wasn't able to make sense of what he had heard. "… Beg pardon?"

"I love you… I've always loved you. Ever since I first started serving Lord/Lady Avatar, you have been the one I had always yearned to be with."

"This… this can't be..." After how rudely he had treated her, she found it in her to return his feelings?

"I never told you because I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way. I was content with just serving alongside you, as if that was enough…" She dreamed of many nights when she would grow old with Jakob, as they served Avatar together. It was one of the things that made life worth living to her.

"Flora…"

The blue haired maid sniffed as tears began to fall. "I'm… I'm so happy… I never thought that the man I loved would ever love me back…" If this was a dream, she was content with never waking up.

"I was prepared to be rejected, but instead I find myself being the happiest man in the world right now." Jakob couldn't help but blush himself, and the smile he had was almost pouring out how giddy he felt.

Flora took his hand in her own and squeezed tightly. "Please… stay by my side. I want to always be with you… You, Felicia, and Lord/Lady Avatar are the most important people in my life."

Jakob squeezed her hand back with a more confident smile. "I swear it Flora, we shall always be together, no matter what storm comes our way…" And with Flora's powers over ice, a big storm was somehow averted.

* * *

 **Well, that was nice. I finished this relatively easier than I thought. It was actually the B support that gave me the most difficulty. C, A, and S were relatively easy. The A Support I admit I might have taken a page out of Katarina's conversation with Cecille in FE12, but hey, it works here. And the B Support, yeah, I get that in Conquest, she tells this to Jakob, but it can still be restated by her, which again shows how powerful her emotions are regarding the situation.**

 **Now then, how Jakob acted towards Flora will be spoilers to anyone that didn't play the game, to which I will say, "Shame on you". Anyways, in all 3 routes, Flora is your enemy at one point or another. However, this kind of conversation exists only for Conquest and Revelations, as in Birthright she kills herself after being beaten by Corrin.**

 **Jakob is completely devoted to Avatar and will be rude and crude to anyone else, save for certain characters like Azura. However, he outright stated in a conversation with Oboro that against anyone that he perceives as a threat to Corrin, he will crush them.**

 **Because Flora was Corrin's enemy at one point, Jakob would be angry and suspicious of Flora, because Flora was actually Corrin's MAID. So he would be more wary of her. I suspect that this might be why he never has supports her, because after the stunt she did, Jakob might have wanted nothing to do with her.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this, and I tried to be as in character as possible. Also, if you are wondering why I wrote a Support conversation like this, its because FFN has rules against script formatting, so I had to listen or risk this story getting taken down.**

 **Let me know what you think in a review.**


End file.
